


What If

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assumed Relationship, Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Questions, Understanding, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Mirkwood for the first time in over a century, Arwen makes a list. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

The sounds of blades clashing and scuffling of feet, mixing with laughs and loud exclamations floated up from the courtyard to Arwen, seated in a corner of the balcony. She could easily pick out her brothers’ footsteps, her friend’s voice, and the captain’s laughter. Arwen’s smile widened, though the look in her eyes was almost sad, perhaps regretful. 

Sighing deeply, the half-elf maiden placed a parchment over the book in her lap, and reached for the quill in the inkwell. Lightly she tapped it against the paper for a second before starting to write; the words, held carefully inside for so long, burst forth.

_What if I did not spend so much time with my books and embroidery?_

_What if I used a bow and arrow?_

_What if I had red hair?_

_What if I had green eyes?_

_What if I was taller?_

_What if I was braver?_

_What if I could be more like Tauriel?_

_What if_ —

“Sister!”

The loud hail and simultaneous sound of the chamber’s door being thrown up had Arwen jumping up in a panic and racing inside to intercept Elladan. Thus, she did not see the how the sudden gust of wind caused her parchment to fly up in the air and then over the rail of the balcony. 

~~~ 

The next afternoon Arwen slipped away from the Autumn Festival; while the food and dancing and company had been delightful, she desired to be alone. So, uncaring about the state of her dress, she sat under a large tree by a brook, the sounds of merriment only a faint echo. Closing her eyes, the dark-haired maiden tried to let the calm bubbling of the water wash over her. Yet the lingering memory of the youngest Prince of Mirkwood and the Captain of the Guard spinning around hand in hand proved to make it difficult for her to relax.

_Perhaps after this we shall grow even further apart, tasked with mounting responsibilities and expectations, and changes of the heart_ , she mused. The thought made her heart heavy. 

Arwen jerked at an unexpected feather light touch against her skin. She frowned in confusion at discovering a piece of paper resting on her lap. Her expression changed to surprise when she looked up and encountered Legolas’ shy smile and encouraging little wave while he sat himself down beside her.

Her stomach twisting with embarrassment and something else she dared not name, Arwen focused on turning her attention to the parchment. Her eyebrows rose, recognizing it as the list she had written the other day.

_What if I did not spend so much time with my books and embroidery?_

**_I would miss the comfort and peace I feel while watching you read and work._ **

_What if I used a bow and arrow?_

**_You need not to impress me._**

_What if I had red hair?_

**_I prefer your black hair._ **

_What if I had green eyes?_

**_It would be harder for me to see the stars shine in your eyes then._ **

_What if I was taller?_

**_I’d like it if you were not a foot taller than me._ **

_What if I was braver?_

**_Thinking of others before yourself, helping rule in your ada’s place and giving hope during times of darkness and war is among the bravest things you have done._ **

_What if I could be more like Tauriel?_

**_I would like it if you were not._**

_What if_ —

**_I will tell you once I know this one._ **

“ _Oh_ ,” Arwen gasped, color flooding her pale cheeks, heart pounding in her chest. She was unable to face the blond-haired elf, instead staring down at the paper, until his voice drew her.

“It was never a competition, Arwen,” the prince said, tone serious, eyes soft as they gazed into hers. “My heart is and always will be yours,” he repeated the words he’d spoken to her centuries ago. He took her hand and twined their fingers together. 

As the shadows fled the maiden’s eyes, replaced with belief and joy, he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her mouth, lingering when she gently returned it. Legolas’ smile was bright when he pulled back. A smile playing over her own lips, Arwen rested her head against his shoulder. And when he raised their joined hands to kiss them, they both sighed. 

THE END


End file.
